Zelda's Love Everlasting
by DarkShadow001
Summary: Zelda has a prophecy about Link, can she save him in time before he dies? Please R&R!
1. The Dream

A/N: I just got here yesterday, and so I'll try my best at these Zelda stories! Hope you like them, oh please R&R!  
  
Zelda's Love Everlasting  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link rode out on the Hyrule field. The breeze blowing his hair, the birds chirping for everyone to hear. Slowly he came to a stop in front of Zelda's Castle. He started to throw rocks at her window. He accidentally threw to hard and shattered one of them. Zelda rushed out to her balcony to see who broke her window. When she saw Link she threw down the stone that broke the pane. Link ducked as it skimmed over his head.  
  
"You should more careful m'lady. You almost hit me." Link said sarcastically.  
  
"It did almost hit you you hypocrite!" She yelled angrily throwing more stones at him. Link ducked for all of these before one had hit him in between the eyes. He fell backwards in pain. He was still dizzy when he stood up. Zelda was already down where he was. She slapped his face.  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?!" He asked angrily.  
  
"For breaking my window. My father's gonna kill me! Why can't you just go inside?" She asked " Everyone knows you, and they'll expect you to see me!" She complained. "I want you to pay for my window Link."  
  
" Oh Zelda, come on! It's a window, and I really don't wanna pay for it. You are rich enough to pay for it yourself!" Link looked away at Zelda's furious face. He knew he shouldn't have said that.  
  
"What did you just say Link?" Zelda asked getting closer to him.  
  
"N-nothing Zel. I was talking to myself." He said closing his eyes shut because he knew what was coming. A nice blow to the head, but Zelda didn't do it. Link turned and saw her laughing.  
  
"Link, you are such an idiot! Haha!" She laughed.  
  
"What?" Link asked confused.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you. Sheesh, you always expect the worse don't you?" She said sitting down.  
  
"Well, sometimes, but not all the time." He said a little embarrassed. Zelda stood up and shoved Link a little. Link went up behind her and knocked her over. She tripped him, and he fell on top of her. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They drew closer to each other. Link was holding her in his arms. She held him, and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey you kids! Come on! There's a forest demon coming close to the castle!" Yelled an elder man running towards them. Link laughed a little and stood up breaking their embrace. He helped Zelda up, and mounted Epona who was quietly grazing. He looked back at Zelda who watched him ride away. She smiled and waved.  
  
"What just happened? Was it true love or just a flash of emotions?" Zelda asked herself looking up at her balcony. She sighed and shrugged. She went back inside and took a small cat nap. As she slept she had a dream. Link was being defeated by a demon army. They were armed with swords and magic.  
  
"Help! Zelda help me!" Link cried and one of the demons stabbed Link in the leg." She saw herself run towards him. Another demon stabbed Link in the chest. She cried and ran faster to him. He fell to the ground. She kneeled besides him holding his hand.  
  
"Link, please don't die. I need you Link, I need you." She said as tears fell onto Link's face. He put a hand to her face. She took it with both of her hands and held it there. Blood dripped from his arms, and he started to spit up blood.  
  
"Zelda, I- I ......." Then Zelda woke up screaming. 


	2. Sacrafice

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Impa rushed into Zelda's room." What's wrong Zelda darling?" She asked Zelda, holding her close.  
  
"I had a prophecy. Link's going to- to die. I must warn him immediately Impa!" She said throwing herself out of bed. Impa held her back fast.  
  
"What was it Zelda? Tell me the prophecy." Zelda sighed and told her about the dream.  
  
"Zelda, you haven't had a prophecy since the 7 year war. There's nothing to fear. You just had a bad dream, that's all." She said reassuringly.  
  
"No, he went to go kill a forest demon today! I know that it's a prophecy Impa! I'm sure of it!" She said putting on some old clothes. Impa held her back.  
  
"At least let me come with you."Zelda smiled and nodded. Impa dressed up in old robes and got two horses out of the barn. Zelda took the white arabian called Star Light and Impa took the black one called Shadowen. They rode fast to the Sacred Forest where they found Link battling a giant demon. Impa got off of her horse and shot beams of fire light at the creature.  
  
"I got this man! Don't make it angry!" Link shouted at Impa as he was lowering to the ground. The demon had caught it's sword with Link's. Link struggled to hold it up, but the monster was to powerful.  
  
"Link watch out!" Yelled Zelda. The creature's tail was about to slash Link's throat. He rolled over and the monster fell over. It looked up at him with red eyes which scared the living daylights out of Link. Zelda rushed to his side drawing her sword and piercing the demon in the back. It swat at Zelda with it's giant tail knocking Zelda out exposing her face to Link. Link's eyes widened and he slashed at the creature. He cut off one of it's legs. He looked back at Zelda watching Impa expose her face and help Zelda up.  
  
"M'lady, hurry! It's coming for us!" Yelled Impa waking Zelda up. She looked at the large creature coming closer. Link stabbed it in the back making it fall in pain. Zelda scrambled up and ran to her horse. Link started to cut away at the beast. He finally got up to it's head and chopped it off. Link leaned on his sword and smiled. Zelda ran to him and hugged him. Link smiled and hugged her back picking her up in the air.  
  
"Link I need to tell you something! I had a prophecy, there was a whole army of those creatures coming here and attacking. They killed you Link, please get out of here! YOU HAVE TO!" Shouted Zelda. Her voice echoed through the forest. Link looked at her questionably.  
  
"Zelda calm down. It was just a bad dream ok? I'll be fine. I'm going up to the temple to find Saria, nothing's going to happen ok?" Zelda stared up at him.  
  
"Please Link, come with me. Please, I don't want you to die." She cried falling down to the ground. Link knelt down beside her rubbing her back.  
  
"Zelda, I swear I'll be fine. Even if these monster's come, I'll be able to beat them." Just then a small rumble in the ground started. Link looked down at the forest floor, and then back behind him. Like Zelda predicted an army of small forest demons came after him. "Zelda get out of here now! GO!" Link screamed. Zelda fled to Impa. Impa put her on the black horse and they rode off. The white Arabian one was for Link just in case Epona didn't come quick enough.  
  
Link held out his sword ready for battle. One of the creatures came forward and held out a paper to him. He opened it and said, " You sir have killed our emperor, we will have to kill you." It said slowly. Link backed away towards the horse. The creatures followed, the each of them charged. Link thought quickly and used Farore's Wind. Most of the demons were killed, but more came to replace them. He then used Din's Fire which also killed many, but were replaced. Next Link used his sword power, but not many of them died. When Link's magic was gone he started to panic. He should have listened to Zelda.  
  
Zelda was begging for Impa to turn around."Link's gong to die Impa! We need to save him! We still have enough time!" She shouted, Impa hesitated, but then she turned around.  
  
"Fine princess, I will help Link." Zelda smiled up at her. When thy reached Link, he was crouched low by a tree. The creature's were looking for him. He stood up and the small creatures ran forward. Zelda and Impa combined their powers and tried to destroy the creatures. Not many of them died, the actually absorbed the energy. Zelda and Impa were taken aback by this. Link was scared stiff. He looked over at Impa and Zelda. There was nothing they or he could do to stop these creatures. Zelda started to cry for she knew what was going to happen. Link was going to be killed.  
  
Link slashed away at the demons, but there were too many. Slowly he got tired, and one of the demons cut into his arm. Link screamed in pain. Zelda looked away, but turned back and drew her sword. She started to slash away too. Impa joined in, but there was new ones that came to replace the one's that died. They wouldn't go away. Link was up on a tree and the demons were crowding in on him. Another demon cut his hand which made him drop his sword. Another demon cut into his leg, and then another cut his shoulder. Link fell down, then Zelda started to scream bloody murder.  
  
One demon took up Link's sword and stood over him. Link looked up at it, and closed his eyes. "Help! Zelda help me!" Link cried. Then one of the other demons that had a sword stabbed Link in the leg. Before the next demon that held Link's sword stabbed Link in the chest Zelda dove forward, and the demon stabbed her in the side. 


	3. The Last Breath

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The demons stopped at once. Since they had killed a person like Link, they had finished their quest. They all vanished at once. Impa had some minor cuts and bruises, and was knocked out. Link crawled over to Zelda and held her up. He placed her head on his arm and looked at her.  
  
"Zelda, please don't die. Please don't die." Link said holding her closer. She tried to make a smile, but the pain kept her from it. She placed a bloody hand on his face. He took it in both his hands and pressed her hand against his face.  
  
"Link, I've always loved you." She said spitting out blood.  
  
"I've always loved you too Zelda." Link said. Zelda smiled ignoring the pain. She laughed a little, but started to cough out more blood. Tears flowed down her blood and sweat stained face. Link held her up closer and kissed her. She put her arms around him, but then broke the passionate kiss with a scream of pain. Link held her closer still. Tears flowed down his face too. The he couldn't feel her grip anymore.  
  
"Zelda. ZELDA! Wake up! Please wake up! Please!" He shouted. He rook off a glove and slapped her wit hit trying to wake her up. Impa heard the commotion and looked up. She saw Link holding Zelda's Limp body and rushed forward.  
  
"Give her to me! There's no time to Loose, we can still save her. She's not in the Death Realm yet."She said taking Zelda up in her arms. She mounted Shadowen and rode off to the castle. Link mounted Star Light. He followed Impa to the castle.  
  
When they reached the castle, Impa rushed Zelda to the nurses room. Link went in and held Zelda's hand as they healed her side.  
  
The next morning Link was still there holding her hand. The only thing was that he was sleeping. Zelda batted her eyes open to notice Link there holding on to her hand while sleeping in an armchair beside her. He was changed, and his wombs were dressed.  
  
"Link? Link!" She cried happily. "What happened? I can't remember?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"You don't remember what happened after you were stabbed?" Link asked.  
  
"No, I can't remember, I think the nurses gave me some sort of amnesia so I couldn't remember the pain or something."She said slowly sitting up. Link sat on the edge of her bed. He put his arm under her neck and one under her back.  
  
"We were in this position." He said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Y-Yes." She said glowing.  
  
"And you said that you loved me, and I said that I loved you, and then I" He bent over and kissed her. Zelda put her arms around his neck while tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Link I love you!" She said breaking the kiss, but they were still nose to nose.  
  
"I love you too Zelda." And they kissed again. 


End file.
